


Ást

by Kixs_Wife



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fox gets hurt and Riyo has to patch him up, Injured Fox, Mando’a, Riyo needs a hug, Thire calls Riyo sister so, Thire’s kinda cute, fox needs a hug, idk how to use tags tbh, kinda new at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kixs_Wife/pseuds/Kixs_Wife
Summary: Fox gets hurt and help isn’t coming for a while. How will our sassy lassie Riyo Chuchi deal with this? Not well tbh.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Ást

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s be honest, no one reads these. I don’t own the characters blah blah blah. Just get to the story.

The blast had come so fast.  
It had been a relatively normal day. Riyo Chuchi had just finished up a senate meeting, and was walking in the hallway to finish up the day, and return to her apartment with a certain guard Chancellor Amidala-Skywalker had assigned to her(she really loved that woman).  
But a sudden burst of orange from both sides of the hallway and hands throwing her down jarred her thoughts from her plans for that evening.  
***  
Chuchi rubbed her head and looked around, she must’ve blacked out.  
Destruction. Each end of the hallway had collapsed from what she assumed to be a bomb.  
Riyo tried to shake off the headache that was forming on the back of her head from when she had been-  
Fox.  
She crawled over to him. He was curled in on himself, holding his stomach.  
She gently brushed her fingers across his blacks, almost crying as they came back red(violet on her skin, really).  
She yanked off his helmet and sat it down next to her, grabbing his face and making him look at her.  
“No no no no- Fox.” She  
Choked down a sob and gently played with his hair.  
“Fox, please.”  
His glossy eyes met her tear filled ones. He had the gall to smile, “Hello you lovely creature.”  
She let out a watery laugh, wiping away a single tear.  
He reached up, sucking in a breath as he did so, and traced her tattoos with his thumb (leaving a red stain on her cheeks).  
“Don’t cry cyar'ika. Don’t cry.”  
“Fox.” She gripped his hand.  
“There’s a comm link in my bucket, why don’t you...” he weakly turned his head towards it.  
Riyo nodded and sniffed.  
She picked up the helmet, it was so big in her hands, and put it on. It was even bigger on her head, the visor slipped past her eyes and she would’ve giggled under different circumstances.  
“Fox! Vod!”  
Someone was yelling on the comm, sounding frantic and near to tears.  
“Thire!” Riyo almost yelled back hysterically, he had just a slightly different way of speaking than Fox, “We’re stuck, please- Fox... he’s hurt, he’s bleeding a lot, I think... I think there’s shrapnel in- in his...” she was cut off by her own hiccup, “his stomach. Thire, please.”  
“Calm down vod. Take deep breaths. Okay?”  
She did as she was instructed, lifting the helmet a bit to watch Fox.  
He was obviously in so much pain, she wished she could take it all away.  
“Are you still there, vod?”  
“Yes.” She said, snapping back to Thire’s voice.  
“We can get this rubble cleared, but it’ll take a while do you think... do you think he’ll make it that long?”  
Silence.  
Only two weeks ago they had been laughing as she painted the Chuchi’s mark on his cheek with ice cream, which led to an ice cream fight, and a very tense moment where he wiped off some of the ice cream from her nose and licked his finger.  
She should’ve kissed him then.  
She should’ve reminded him that she loved him last week when he brought home a pastry from her favorite bakery.  
She should’ve wrapped her arms around him and never had let go.  
“Senator Chuchi!” Thire shouted from the comm, “Will. He. Make. It?”  
“...no.” Her voice was so small.  
All she wanted were Fox’s comforting arms as he whispered comforting things so close to her ear he’s basically kissing it with every word.  
She cleared her throat, “No. He won’t make the hour. What should I do?”  
“There should be a med kit at the base of one of the columns, pry it out.”  
Riyo nodded and shifted the helmet so she could see better and pried the base of the column, digging in with her fingernails, and hissing when one of them ripped in half, coloring the off white column red.  
“Smart.” She whispered.  
“Well, Fox came up with it.”  
She smiled.  
“I think I know what to do now Thire, thank you.”  
“See you soon vod.”  
She sighed as she tugged the helmet off.  
She tried to get up but winced when her ankle gave way, letting her fall on the hard floor, burning her arm on the carpet.  
She swore softly and crawled over to the crumpled heap of her boyfriend.  
“Fox. Look at me. You are not dying on me, okay?”  
His glassy eyes stared unfocused at her, not quite meeting her eyes.  
“Riyo, did I ever tell you-“ he coughed a bit, sending waves of anxiety through her, “how much I love you? You are everything- everything. To me.”  
She swallowed the lump in her throat, “You could stand to say it more. I love you more than the stars, elskan.”  
She took a deep breath and started on his armor, slowly unbuckling the chest piece, then his shoulder guards, then the arm guards.  
Then she started to peel his blacks away from his chest(it was sticking from the sweat).  
“Too bad.”  
He muttered,  
“What?”  
“Too bad this isn’t somewhere else. Like the apartment.” He attempted time wag his eyebrows at her before letting out a cry of pain as she peeled away the part covering his wound.  
“One, keep it in your pants, solider. Two, sorry dear.”  
“No, no, I deserved that.”  
His speech was starting to slur and seemed more forced.  
Riyo opened up the end kit and sanitized her hands, and pulled out the disinfectant.  
“Fox?”  
“Hm?”  
“This will hurt.”  
He looked up at the ceiling.  
“Fox.”  
“Hold my hand?” He said, sounding like a small child at the doctors office, not a six foot solider in the middle of a burning hallway.  
“Of course.”  
She took his hand and closed her eyes as she sprayed(probably not the safest thing to do but she couldn’t stand to see him hurt).  
She felt him give her hand a squeeze and opened her eyes to see him grimace.  
“Sorry.”  
“Bic jate.”  
She shook her head and wished she knew what he was saying.  
She took out a sponge and started to wipe away the blood.  
“Once...” she started, desperate to not cry, “Kirin tripped and hit his head on the counter. Goddess, I was so stressed. My parents went to go get the local doctor and I had to sit there in the kitchen with him in my lap, got blood all over my dress. I was nine.”  
She looked at him, he seemed to still be conscious.  
“You know, you where the best thing that ever happened to me? I love you so so much. You...” she paused to reach into the kit and took out the tweezers, “You mean everything to me, and if I lose you, I’ll never forgive you. You can’t die on me, love. There's so much we haven’t done yet. You promised to take me to those salt baths we saw the other day, remember? You said you wanted to see me in a bathing suit. Creep.” She chuckled weakly.  
“I’m going to get this shrapnel, okay?”  
“Narir bic.”  
She shook her head, “I dont know what you’re saying.”  
Riyo pulled them first piece out, and Fox squeezed her hand, letting out a stifled scream.  
•••  
Ten pieces of shrapnel laid on Fox’s breastplate.  
She had had to cauterize the wounds with an electrical cord she had found and broke in half.  
She would never be able to forget his screams.  
So far he was slipping in and out of conscience, usually mumbling things in Mando’a that she couldn’t understand.  
She had told him everything she loved about him, from the way he kissed her like she was porcelain until she gave him the okay, down to how when his hair grew out it curled, making it more fun to play with.  
She had cuddled up to him, and tried to keep him awake the best she could.  
Finally, she heard Thire’s voice.  
Followed by Fox’s brothers.  
The last thing she remembered before she passed out herself, was clutching Fox’s hand as they were both wheeled away on stretchers.  
Hún elskaði hann.  
(She loved him)

**Author's Note:**

> Do people read these either? Idk. I’m definitely planning on posting more stuff on here I guess. This is all new to me so... maybe I’ll start a Foxiyo series, who knows? Not me.


End file.
